Decendants:the Simpsons come in there lives
by Amelia skywalker
Summary: Ok you will love this tale of love, loss and heart break of the Simpsons kids Lisa and Bart take on the Disney descendants world and have some surprise about Ben's health go down after a year of him knowing them and see mals affair with chad charming unfold and see Lisa and Bart take on there new life at bens kingdom and see them turn from normal kids to Heroes avenging bens death!
1. Chapter 1 : a fresh Royal edge

after the tragic death of marge and Homer Simpson and Bart and Lisa are forced away from Maggie and are adopted by King Ben of auradon as a surprise for mal his girlfriend but let's start at the part when Lisa and Bart meet the king and as Lisa stares at the castle in shock and Bart was playing his video games on his phone and said " hey Lisa are we there yet I'm getting bored what are you looking at (looks at castle) wow who do you think that adopted us" then as Lisa gets out off the limo they were in and saw Ben walking to them and she said " you're majesty it's a great honour to meet you I'm Lisa Simpson " then Ben said " wow such manners from a little girl oh where are my manners I'm Ben and you are little boy " then Bart said " Bart Simpson we are here for an adoption sir" then Ben said " well what if I was to tell you two that I'm going to be your new dad how does that sound " then Lisa said " it's magnificent but do we have a mother" then Ben said " you will see her in a bit your a surprise for her it's our first anniversary of being together " then Lisa said " okay but is it okay if I call you your majesty for a bit " Ben said " take as much time as you need Lisa oh your mother name is male she is so good at being a great role model and she is the daughter of maleficent " then Bart said " so she is evil cool or she Changed her heart I don't mind " then belle ran the steps and said " sorry if I'm late Benjamin " then Lisa said " nice to meet you queen belle I'm am myself a book lover what I mean is I also love to read books" then belle said " you must be Lisa my nee grandchild and this must be Bart I'm belle" then Bart bowed and when Ben showed Lisa to her room and then Evie was waiting for her and said " hello there you ar e Lisa right or another girl " then Lisa said " I'm Lisa and you are " then Evie said " oh my name is Evie your godmother I'm a friend of your mom here's a picture of us at your dads coronation " then Lisa said " wow I just can't believe that I am a princess and a grandchild of belle and maleficent all in one day " then Evie said " I know it's a lot to take in at first but tonight you will meet you're new mom " then Evie gave Lisa a new princess dress and Lisa said " I have a nice pink one I wore to church back in Springfield with my real mom and dad " ( begins to cry ) Evie hugs her and said "if you want to wear it just wear it oh but let me see it please " then Lisa opens her luggage and brings out a little pink dress with a bonnet and matching shoes and Evie said " wow I love it well my mom is the evil queen " then for at the party Lisa and Bart hide in a little pink heart shaped box and after a hour Ben said " mal I have a surprise for you " then Mal said " really what is it Ben and Evie told me it's a big one " then mal sees the heart shaped box open by itself and sees Lisa and Bart hold a sighn that says hi mom and mal said " what just happened Ben did you kidnap these kids " then Lisa said " with all do respect that me and my brother are adopted by Ben Last week our parents died from cancer and we are adopted by the king or prince of this land and were not here to make you commit suicide we just need a loving family " then mal said " Ben why didn't you tell me about this " then Ben said " mal it was a surprise for you the love of my life please forgive me for not telling you about it " then Bart and Lisa gave mal a pleading look and mal said " as long as you don't adopt kids with out asking me " then she kissed Ben on the cheek and then Lisa and Bart ran to them and was hugged by mal and the next day they all sat at the dining table eating breakfast and Ben said " how's the food" then Lisa said " why is there meat on my plate I'm a vegetarian " then Ben said " oh right I forgot about that but how was your sleep children " then Lisa said " comfy and what is my new school farther " then Ben said " mine auradon prep why you excited about it " then Lisa nodded her head and Ben said " you start tomorrow " that caused Lisa to be completely silent for the rest of the meal the Ben noticed that Lisa was upset about not going to school today and said to her in her room " look listen I have a peroration for the welcoming of you and Bart " then Ben went to auradon prep to continue the preparation of the welcoming ceremony and belle said " come with me Lisa let's go to the library "then Lisa and belle went to the library and the next day Lisa wore a aI uradon prep uniform and so did Bart and at the ceremony the fairy godmother said " let's welcome two new students princess Lisa and prince Bart of auradon " then Lisa said " thank fairy godmother and you fellow students even though I been in your kingdom a few days I can see you people are most trustworthy and my brother doesn't want to speak until class for us starts and I hope that we can change the future and the world " every one claps and after the ceremony Audrey and Jane and lonnie come to the steps to greet Lisa and as they see her come to them the y just smile and Audrey said " hi I'm Audrey this is Jane and lonnie your ladies in waiting lets go class or would you like to take a walk " then Lisa said " I like to go to class now please "


	2. Chapter 2 the family loss

after the tragic death of marge and Homer Simpson and Bart and Lisa are forced away from Maggie and are adopted by King Ben of auradon as a surprise for mal his girlfriend but let's start at the part when Lisa and Bart meet the king and as Lisa stares at the castle in shock and Bart was playing his video games on his phone and said " hey Lisa are we there yet I'm getting bored what are you looking at (looks at castle) wow who do you think that adopted us" then as Lisa gets out off the limo they were in and saw Ben walking to them and she said " you're majesty it's a great honour to meet you I'm Lisa Simpson " then Ben said " wow such manners from a little girl oh where are my manners I'm Ben and you are little boy " then Bart said " Bart Simpson we are here for an adoption sir" then Ben said " well what if I was to tell you two that I'm going to be your new dad how does that sound " then Lisa said " it's magnificent but do we have a mother" then Ben said " you will see her in a bit your a surprise for her it's our first anniversary of being together " then Lisa said " okay but is it okay if I call you your majesty for a bit " Ben said " take as much time as you need Lisa oh your mother name is male she is so good at being a great role model and she is the daughter of maleficent " then Bart said " so she is evil cool or she Changed her heart I don't mind " then belle ran the steps and said " sorry if I'm late Benjamin " then Lisa said " nice to meet you queen belle I'm am myself a book lover what I mean is I also love to read books" then belle said " you must be Lisa my nee grandchild and this must be Bart I'm belle" then Bart bowed and when Ben showed Lisa to her room and then Evie was waiting for her and said " hello there you ar e Lisa right or another girl " then Lisa said " I'm Lisa and you are " then Evie said " oh my name is Evie your godmother I'm a friend of your mom here's a picture of us at your dads coronation " then Lisa said " wow I just can't believe that I am a princess and a grandchild of belle and maleficent all in one day " then Evie said " I know it's a lot to take in at first but tonight you will meet you're new mom " then Evie gave Lisa a new princess dress and Lisa said " I have a nice pink one I wore to church back in Springfield with my real mom and dad " ( begins to cry ) Evie hugs her and said "if you want to wear it just wear it oh but let me see it please " then Lisa opens her luggage and brings out a little pink dress with a bonnet and matching shoes and Evie said " wow I love it well my mom is the evil queen " then for at the party Lisa and Bart hide in a little pink heart shaped box and after a hour Ben said " mal I have a surprise for you " then Mal said " really what is it Ben and Evie told me it's a big one " then mal sees the heart shaped box open by itself and sees Lisa and Bart hold a sighn that says hi mom and mal said " what just happened Ben did you kidnap these kids " then Lisa said " with all do respect that me and my brother are adopted by Ben Last week our parents died from cancer and we are adopted by the king or prince of this land and were not here to make you commit suicide we just need a loving family " then mal said " Ben why didn't you tell me about this " then Ben said " mal it was a surprise for you the love of my life please forgive me for not telling you about it " then Bart and Lisa gave mal a pleading look and mal said " as long as you don't adopt kids with out asking me " then she kissed Ben on the cheek and then Lisa and Bart ran to them and was hugged by mal and the next day they all sat at the dining table eating breakfast and Ben said " how's the food" then Lisa said " why is there meat on my plate I'm a vegetarian " then Ben said " oh right I forgot about that but how was your sleep children " then Lisa said " comfy and what is my new school farther " then Ben said " mine auradon prep why you excited about it " then Lisa nodded her head and Ben said " you start tomorrow " that caused Lisa to be completely silent for the rest of the meal the Ben noticed that Lisa was upset about not going to school today and said to her in her room " look listen I have a peroration for the welcoming of you and Bart " then Ben went to auradon prep to continue the preparation of the welcoming ceremony and belle said " come with me Lisa let's go to the library "then Lisa and belle went to the library and the next day Lisa wore a aI uradon prep uniform and so did Bart and at the ceremony the fairy godmother said " let's welcome two new students princess Lisa and prince Bart of auradon " then Lisa said " thank fairy godmother and you fellow students even though I been in your kingdom a few days I can see you people are most trustworthy and my brother doesn't want to speak until class for us starts and I hope that we can change the future and the world " every one claps and after the ceremony Audrey and Jane and lonnie come to the steps to greet Lisa and as they see her come to them the y just smile and Audrey said " hi I'm Audrey this is Jane and lonnie your ladies in waiting lets go class or would you like to take a walk " then Lisa said " I like to go to class now please " then after a whole week during class Ben sat next to Lisa but half way through he clappsed on the floor Lisa sent a doctor and said " dad...dad...dad please wake up please " then Ben woke up and he was shaking and said " get...your...mother...Bart...Lisa ...stay...with...me..." then everyone else left the room and Lisa said " I'm here daddy I ain't leaving you behind even if it costs me my life I'm always here for you daddy " (holds Ben hands ) Evie texted mal and Ben said " Lisa...I...need...you...here...with...me..."


End file.
